Moonlit
by Miss Interpreted
Summary: JacobOC. Disregarding all books except for Twilight and New Moon because that's all I've read. Quin was an average girl until she moved back to La Push and met Jacob Black and his gang. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

(So after some quick deciding, I've chosen to go in and edit all of the chapters of Moonlit. I've been reading more fan fictions of Paul lately, and even though this is a Jacob story, I've gotten motivated to kinda go back and work on these. What I'm going to try to do is get these edited as soon as possible so I can get back to the story. There wasn't much done to this chapter though-M.I.)

**Moonlit**

**Chapter one: **Moving

Being from Texas, you would have thought that seeing people with unusual tans was normal. But I'd never met anyone with the same _kind_ of tan I had; it was almost caramel….smooth, somewhat smoky. It was unique and something I thought all my own, added along with the large, somber, child-like, eyes and long, unruly, charcoal hair. So no, I wasn't _born_ in Texas. I was born on the La Push reservation, but I had only lived there until I was six or seven. Well, until today. Now, at the mature age of sixteen, I was moving back to La Push. Okay, maybe I'm not _that_ mature, and maybe I _had_ pouted like a five year old when I found out that we would be moving. But, I cannot say that it is going to be miserable in La Push. No, only the weather would be bad; but at least I would get to see my cousin, Quil.

We were closer than most cousins should be; we were like brother and sister, and our names didn't help much, either. I mean come on, Quil and Quin? It's like we _are _brother and sister. It was true that we also looked like siblings. Other than the fact that I was a year younger than him, we were almost identical. We both had chocolate eyes and the same skin. He even smiled the same goofy smile as me, but I must say he was much more outgoing than I was. But, oh well, it would be fun hanging out with him again.

The only reason my family is moving back is because "apparently" there's been trouble with my grandma. She's getting too old to take care of herself, or so my father says. So we were just packing up all of our things and moving out there. Not too hard, since I didn't have many friends…ok, so I had like, none, but that's not my fault…people are just idiots! And come on, what did you expect of a _pipsqueak?_ Really, I _am_ tiny…only 5'1"… and a half.

But that's only my size. I guess my attitude isn't the most compatible either. I'm shy, but once you get to know me, I can be a real thrill taker -- or at least that's what my mom says all the time, when I tell her I have no friends. So yeah, I'm stuck moving to Little Old La Push, going to Little Old La Push High School, and hanging out with _no_ new Little Old La Push friends…so? I was somewhat lonely, but I didn't care. I had my camera and that's all I needed…I hoped.

To tell the truth, I was terrified of moving to La Push, seeing as the only person I knew there was Quil, and I hadn't seen him since I was, maybe, seven? Well, I'd just have to take my mom's advice and be more social. Or, I'd end up the same as I had been back in Texas. This was going to be the perfect opportunity for me. I would make new friends and not be my old, dorky self. I wouldn't be a shutterbug anymore, although there was no way I was giving up my camera. I guess La Push would be a new start…a clean slate. I'd be outgoing and fun…innocent…

Hopefully, things hadn't changed too much in La Push since I was last there. It would be interesting to visit the beach and the cliffs again. Maybe Quil would manage to convince me to go cliff jumping this time. On second thought, I still can't swim…. Who knows, maybe I could learn? All I know is that I was _not _going to let my shy attitude get in the way of experiencing life.

La Push wouldn't be so bad…for the most part. At least it might be sunny…_might_. Though…there were really only those pesky unexpected thunderstorms to worry about. I remember one time, when I was visiting Quil a long time ago, when I still lived in La Push. There was a thunderstorm and we were young and foolish. We stayed out the whole duration of the storm, splashing in puddles and laughing in the rain. Then, the next day, we were both stuck at home with a cold.

"_Look Quil! It's raining!" I laughed._

"_Look Quinny! There__'s __the lightning!" Quil said, pointing to the bright flash that lit up the sky, illuminating two bright-eyed children's faces._

Quinny…I remember that. We had both given each other a nickname: Quinny for me and Curley for him. I don't know why I chose to call him Curley. I was five, give me a break. And now, well, I wonder if he even remembers those names. Oh well, I just might have to remind him.

No, La Push would be fine. I would just miss living in Texas. I don't even know why, I didn't have friends there anyways. Maybe, just because I was going to miss the early mornings at the coffee shop around the corner. Reading a book in the dimly lit one-room shop was one of my favorite things to do back home. Yeah, that's it. I would find a new hangout, though. Maybe mom could even open up her own coffee shop; I doubt there's already one in La Push. I mean _come _on, its La Push. My mom probably hasn't thought much about a career yet, anyways. If she got the shop, then I could hang out there sometimes. Maybe work there on weekends to earn a little extra cash.

I guess everything would work out in the end. Hm, I was even starting to anticipate the move, the relatively new sights and the new adventures. Maybe my parents would even allow me to decorate the house, because as of now I had no say in what the house would look like. I hadn't even seen it, and wouldn't until we got there. I hoped there would be enough room for my car…

La Push would be a good thing for me…I hope.

---------------

A/N: If only she knew how wrong she was! This is going to be fun! Well yeah, I hope you guys and gals like it. Anyway, I'm trying to write longer chapters than my other stories…because, well, they're all short! But yeah, if you're just gonna review and say that it sucks and has a Mary Sue in it, then please don't! I don't even know why you would keep reading it anyways. So, I don't need that information. Err; ok I'm ranting. Anyways, R&R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Interactions

(So after some quick deciding, I've chosen to go in and edit all of the chapters of Moonlit. I've been reading more fan fictions of Paul lately, and even though this is a Jacob story, I've gotten motivated to kinda go back and work on these. What I'm going to try to do is get these edited as soon as possible so I can get back to the story.-M.I.)

**Moonlit**

**Chapter two: **Interactions

The trees passed quickly as I drove the last stretch of road to my new house. My parents were decent enough to let me drive to La Push; being stuck in a car with the two of them for the too-many-to-count hour ride would have been torture for a poor soul like me. I mean I don't mind the music they listened to, or even the fact that they sang them out of key; it was the fact that they expected me to sing along…. AND the fact that I would have to leave my poor car in the car of a moving company. Not gonna happen.

It was nice out, my windows were open and the black mop I call hair was blowing in complete disorder. The weather was sunny for the most part, dark looming clouds were rolling in but it would be a few hours before it started to rain. At least I hope; in La Push, you could never tell.

I turned onto the last exit before I got to our new house; luckily, my parents had told me which exit to take and where our new house was located. Our new house was situated on the edge of the reservation, close enough to the high school, but far enough away that I would have to get up early for school; I was so glad that it was summer. It was going to suck when September came around. I turned the radio up, my favorite song blaring through the speakers. Hm, if I got to the house early enough I might be able to visit Quil quickly. That is… if I still remembered which house his was, seeing as I had never actually driven there before.

I pulled smoothly into the driveway, no sign of my parents; they had probably taken the wrong exit, even after reminding me seventeen billion times. The house was small, situated back from the road; there were woods in the far back of the yard. The house definitely needed a fresh coat of paint; its peeling faded white siding revealed that, in fact the house had not been taken care of in the years before my family had bought it. I slipped out of the corvette, closing the door with a soft thud, and walked towards the house. I made my way through the door, the house was a lot larger than I thought; the downstairs was split into a kitchen, a master bedroom, a living room, and a few bathrooms, while the upstairs was only one room, with a small bathroom off the side, more like an attic than anything else. The ceiling followed the roof, slopping upwards to a point. There was only a small window on the far wall facing the backyard, the rest of the room was only wood; it would make a great place to hang photos. I hoped that by the end of the summer the walls would be painted and there would be a few pictures hanging up on the walls.

I threw my bags onto the bed and walked back downstairs. I quickly scribbled a message to my parents, in case they arrived while I was out, and then walked back outside to my car. I shrugged on a light jacket seeing as the clouds were looming closer. I drove, aimlessly at first, down the road that passed through the reservation. After aimlessly driving for a little while, I saw them. There were three of them, including Quil; none of them were girls. It rather intimidated me, but it was too late; I had already parked the car and stepped out. I made my way towards the group, acutely aware of how small I was compared to the others. All three of them were well over 6 foot and they all looked too similar to be normal. I had made the assumption that the smallest one was Quil, but as of now I still wasn't quite sure. As I approached, the boy I assumed was Quil's eyes lit up in recognition.

"_Quin_?" he said, his voice shocked. Now I was severely regretting my choice to come; all three of them were tall, tan and well muscled, not that I really minded that last part… wait what am I thinking! It was like a little kid standing next to a dinosaur. I smiled nervously and clasped my hands behind my back, feeling the familiar heat creep across my cheeks. Great way to start my whole "new person" plan.

"Hey…Curley" I whispered nervously. He laughed at that, it was good to hear that laugh again; a small smile crept across my features, but it was short lived. He was grinning from ear to ear, one of the boys there turned to give him a sharp glance before turning back to stare at me; it was a bit unnerving. I immediately looked down and found my converse most interesting. An awkward silence then followed as glances were passed between the three of them, or so I assumed.

"So, how was Abidinel or whatever it was?" Quil said trying to be conversational and cut the awkward silence at the same time.

"It's Abilene, for future reference, and it was fine. Mom's going to open up a coffee shop out here," I said shrugging slightly, still inspecting my converse. That news seemed to send Quil into an exuberant rant on how good my mom's coffee and cooking was. I rolled my eyes silently, laughing quietly at his sudden outburst.

"97 Corvette?" I heard a deep, husky voice ask behind me. I turned around to see one of the guys standing over my car, only a few paces away. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't place where I had seen him before. Maybe I knew him from Quil? I walked to my car and ran a finger over the black paint job nodding slightly at his earlier comment. He clenched his fist, and he seemed angry that I had come over; it _was_ my car, what was _his_ problem. "350-cid LS1 V-8 engine?" he asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye, probably hoping I'd be intimidated by the car lingo. I nodded again; our hands brushed briefly, for he tore his hand away from the car as if I had burned him; although it was more like _he _had burned _me_. His skin seemed to be on fire, but I didn't have much time to contemplate this before, as I had predicted, the sky opened up and it started to pour. Before long, I was soaked through, so much for thinking _this_ plan through. I pulled the hood of my jacket up and zipped it, even though it didn't help much.

"Uh… I'm Jacob… Jacob Black," he said his voice soft, but just as deep as before. There was something pleasant about the way he spoke. Trying hard to not feel left out, the other boy… er should I say man, added in "and I'm Seth!" He seemed like a fun guy and a good friend. I kinda looked forward to hanging out and getting to know him.

"Jake's my cuz from the other side of the fam," Quil added. And then I got it. That's where I knew him from. When I was six we had this giant Christmas party at Quil's house and he was there… although at that point he was only seven. I sorta remember what happened that day.

"_Quiiiiiiiiiiiiin! I want you to meet my cousin!" a seven year old Quil said, dragging my six year old self by the hand._

"_But I thought __I__ was your cousin?" I asked confused._

"_You arrrrre, but he's my cousin from my other family!" he replied confidently, stopping short in front of a young boy who looked about his age with shoulder length black hair and the largest smile I had ever seen._

It was weird seeing him now, he didn't even look like the same guy. What happened to the mop of hair, or that smile?

I felt the wind pick up and the rain fall down harder and sighed. "I should get going, the 'rents will need help unpacking and I'd rather not get a cold on my first day back in La Push," I said smiling nervously. I waved a goodbye to the guys, who seemed unaffected by the rain and cold, and called as an after thought "I'll see you around!" With that, I trudged to the driver's side door and slipped into my car. After the few minutes it took me to start up the corvette, I was gone.

I arrived home later than expected; the rough road running through the reservation was harder to navigate in the dim light cast by the overlying black clouds. After pulling into the driveway and making a mad dash to the front door I peeled off my sopping wet jacket and left it on the covered porch along with my shoes; at least I wouldn't leave _that_ big of a puddle on the floor. I slipped in and waved a quick hello to my parents in the kitchen before dashing to my room to change for the night, I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was how odd Jacob had been acting; I know I shouldn't care, I mean I just met him and all, but what did he have against _me_? Had I said something wrong? I don't even think I spoke that much to him. We only talked about my car…. Right?

-----------------------

A/N: Sorry if there's a lot of grammar problems. But anyways I finished Blood and Chocolate! It was such an awesome book! I think you should all read it! This chapter, for some unknown reason, took forever to write and I kept changing the scene with the guys… I love corvettes; the '97 corvette is cool! .cars. I don't even know that much about them, I just love cars. Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully be up end of this week or early next week, and if its not it's only partially my fault, I have to send it through my beta! Oh and in my profile there is a link to a picture of Quin incase you are all wondering; I actually posted the picture right after I submitted the first chapter I just was too lazy to add that to the first chapter. R&R please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

(So after some quick deciding, I've chosen to go in and edit all of the chapters of Moonlit. I've been reading more fan fictions of Paul lately, and even though this is a Jacob story, I've gotten motivated to kinda go back and work on these. What I'm going to try to do is get these edited as soon as possible so I can get back to the story. Again I had issues adding more stuff. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better.-M.I.)

**Moonlit**

**Chapter three: **Encounter

I woke up early the next morning just in time to see the sunrise; the sky lit up with pinks and purples, and the sun was a striking orange against the tree line. That's when I saw it; at the edge of the trees a wolf stood, brown eyes befitting of a human that seemed sad and a russet brown coat of fur. The wolf looked different then most I'd seen; it was large, as big as me if not bigger, and those eyes, they were enough to drive one mad. Those big brown eyes…another wolf's howl broke me out of my reverie, I watched as the russet wolf turned and ran off. Not having it there I felt lonely; I realized that having the wolf in my backyard was comforting, in an odd sort of way. Okay, maybe I needed some help. But I'd deal with that later. I rubbed my eyes, getting the last of the sleep out of them.

As I changed for the day, I thought about what the sighting could have meant. I wasn't at all superstitious but there obviously was a logical reason for everything that happened. Which brought me back to yesterday, and the guys. Why had Jacob been acting so odd, and what was with those looks they gave Quil. Well I could always ask Quil when I saw him, if I saw him.

Just then, I heard the familiar beeping of my cell phone; it took me a few moments of searching through the pile of dirty clothes on the floor to find my cell, which was in my jeans pocket from yesterday. The screen on my cell flashed "one voice message" repeatedly until I flipped it open and pressed a combination of buttons. The message was from my mom, telling me that I should visit Grandma while her and dad were out looking for a good place to put the coffee house. I groaned; it's not like I didn't like my grandmother, it was the exact opposite. But I had really wanted to chill today and set up my room. Maybe unpack some of my stuff so that I wouldn't have to do it later. Oh well.

I scuffled my way downstairs, grabbing a piece of bacon from my parents breakfast; it was a bit undercooked but I was used to it, my dad always had undercooked meat, he said he preferred it a bit raw. I munched on the piece of bacon as I walked outside slipping on my converse and my still slightly damp jacket. I looked at the sky before slipping into my corvette, not a cloud in sight; hopefully there wouldn't be a storm today. And maybe I just jinxed it.

As I parked on the road besides my grandmother's house, I paid no attention to the strange feeling in my stomach telling me that this wasn't going to be just a normal visit. I walked up to the small shack that was falling apart; maybe I'd have to come down here and help fix this place up, maybe I could convince some of the guys to help to. As my mind drifted in and out of thought, I walked in.

"Grandma? It's me, Quin," I called looking around, the small wooden structure was not just falling apart on the outside it was also gathering dust on the inside. I guess that's what happens when you're old and sick. The sound of my grandma's soft scratchy voice woke me from my thought and I walked into her bedroom, which smelled of lavender and thyme, just like my grandma. She had always smelled like that, for as far back as I could remember.

She was lying in her bed, propped up by a multitude of useless pillows; I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, smiling. "Hey Grandma, how are you feeling?" I whispered softly. She smiled and stroked my hair.

"My, how you have grown; you are a beautiful young lady now. How would you like to hear one more story before I get too old to tell them and you get too old to listen?" She said in her raspy soothing voice. I nodded my head, she told wonderful stories, but she was starting to forget things and she would side track herself often, still I listened as she began. Maybe one day I would tell my children or… grandchildren these stories, but those were many, many years away. I still had never had a boyfriend.

"Once there was a shape shifter, his name was Tsikáti; he was the universe and everything inside it. He was sent down to earth, to a small forest, to search for a being as wise as he, as strong as he, and as kind as he. First Tsikáti went to the bear, for the bear had strength and power.

'Bear, if you can answer me a question, you will be chosen,' Tsikáti said, 'what do you think of life?' The bear shook his head, he did not ponder on these trivial things and he left to find food. Tsikáti was upset, the bear had strength and power, but he was not wise in the ways of life, so Tsikáti went on through the forest.

Soon Tsikáti was tired and thirsty, he came upon a stream were he bent to drink; there he saw a fox and decided that the fox would be his next try. 'Fox, if you answer me this one question, you will be chosen,' Tsikáti repeated, 'what are your values?' The fox twitched its tail and thought for a moment.

'Living' was all the fox replied before scurrying away; at this Tsikáti was discouraged, the fox was wise, but he was not kind, he only cared about himself. Tsikáti sat on a rock by the stream to ponder. 'There must be an animal as kind, as strong and as wise as me; but where do I find such a being?' Tsikáti decided to try one more animal, the hare.

Tsikáti walked the peaceful forest for hours searching for a hare; finally, near a hollowed out tree, Tsikáti found a small hare. 'Hare, if you can answer me this question, you will be chosen,' Tsikáti said for a third time, 'what would you do if your family was in danger?' Before the hare could answer, a russet wolf swiftly caught the hare in its mouth and killed it.

'Wolf, why did you kill Hare?' Tsikáti asked, aggravated that his third attempt to find a being failed.

'I must live, and I must feed my family. This hare will go to the old, sick and young in my pack. I take care of my family first. And I only take what I need to feed my family; I am not greedy or selfish, I only live this way so that I can survive,' replied the wolf. Tsikáti bowed his head in thought, at last he had found a creature as wise, as kind and as strong as he.

'Wolf, you have shown me that you are wise, strong and caring. You truly are the chosen one,' Tsikáti said to the wolf. Then Tsikáti changed the wolf, modeling it to look like himself, with tan skin, black hair, and kind brown eyes; there the first Quileute was born." Grandma finished. Her eyes were a bit distant, as if she was thinking hard about something. For some reason through out the story, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob… and Quil… and Seth of course!.....

I was so enthralled by the story, I guess I didn't here the motorcycles pull up to the house, or the three people walk into the room for that matter. Maybe that was the whole point; maybe they didn't want me to know that they were there. That is, until I heard a bark of laughter from behind me that made me jump five feet in the air. I felt the familiar blush creep across my cheeks as I turned around to see, none other than Quil and Seth laughing their asses off and Jacob leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on his face, which he _attempted _to hide when I looked over at him, I say attempted because he failed miserably.

"Hey Quinny," Quil said, biting back the last of his chuckles, "Have fun with Grams while we were away?" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pocket; this was going to be interesting. "So I was thinking,"

"Since when do you think?" I cut in, smirking a bit.

"Hey, I do think," he defended when Seth, and to my surprise, Jacob laughed; at this I smiled to myself, maybe he wasn't so hard shelled after all. Quil just rolled his eyes and continued, "I was thinking that we could go to the beach?" This was _definitely_ going to be interesting, seeing, as I don't swim…

-----------

A/N: So there it is, sorry this took forever to get up, I've been busy but since its summer time, there should be more chapters. And, yay only 163 days until the Twilight movie comes out, I'm really only excited that I get to see Jacob in the flesh on a giant screen, because the movies supposed to be not that great, but I'll watch it anyways. So yeah, if there's any grammar or spelling errors tell me, because I'm not good with that and help would be appreciated. The legend/myth thing was fun to write, I based it off a true Quileute legend on how they were created. Yeah… and Tsikáti is actually Quileute for the universe. So yeah, hope you guys like it! Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Repercussions

(So this is the first chapter up after a VERY long break. I'm hoping to get into writing much more and much longer. Now that I can just work on each chapter at a time it should be easier… I say should. Maybe I'll make it a weekly thing. We'll see.-M.I.)

**Moonlit**

**Chapter four: **Repercussions

"Um…. I…I don't know. Isn't it supposed to rain today?" I asked, hoping that I could get out of this one.

"Nope, the weather is actually supposed to be relatively nice today," Quil said with a condescending grin, "I was thinking that we could go cliff diving."

I gulped… cliff diving, dear god what kind of girl did he think I was? There was no way I would go with Quil and Seth _cliff diving_.

"I think it's a good idea," Jacob said suddenly, distracting my train of thought. Well I guess it couldn't hurt to go at least. I don't actually have to dive, considering I can't swim anyways. Plus, as Quil said, it was going to be a nice day anyways.

"I don't have my swimsuit though…." I said, trying for one last ditch attempt

"We'll stop at your house on the way!" Quil said, making it final.

I sighed, "Fine, but I won't dive. There is NO way I'm diving." I fidgeted nervously.

"I'll go with you, since I'm sure you don't remember where the cliffs are," Quil said grinning at my pained expression and heading towards the door, "I'll pick up my bike later." I rolled my eyes, how old did he think I was, two? It's not like I didn't know where I was going, but I obediently followed him out of the house, because the truth was, if he didn't take me I'd wimp out.

When I reached my car he was already in the front seat. I shook my head, "Are you even old enough to drive?" I asked teasingly, it was weird how easily I could talk to him, even after nine years of not seeing him.

"OF COURSE! I'm a year older than you, ya know," he said defensively. I laughed; he always had taken offense easily. I slipped into the passenger's seat and watched nervously as he put my baby into drive.

"If you put even _one_ scratch on her, you're dead," I mumbled watching the trees fly by as Quil continued down the path that brought forward memories of times when I lived on the reservation. He laughed.

"Don't worry so much," he said before grinning and swerving into the other lane, making me gasp. He shifted back into the right lane and ruffled my hair. I fake glowered at him as he continued to chuckle.

After a quick stop at my new house, where I quickly changed into the only bathing suit I could find… which happened to be the checkered bikini my mom got me last Christmas, I slid back into the car, gulping. I undoubtedly knew that this was going to end badly. And then, we were back on the road.

The majority of the drive consisted of me trying desperately to get out of cliff diving. I must have tried every excuse in the book, including 'I can't swim'. Which in all reality, was true, but Quil was stubborn. He wouldn't let me get out of it. After a while I gave up and the rest of the way there was relatively silent except for the rumble of the engine.

Quil parked the car not far from the cliffs he and the others were supposed to be jumping off of. Even from a distance they looked menacingly high. "I uh….forgot to turn the oven off!" I said, trying one more time to convince Quil to let me stay on solid, dry land. My attempts were in vain.

"No you didn't," Quil said bluntly, grinning and walking off. This of course caused me grumble incoherent threats under my breath. I trudged behind him, resigned in my fate; I looked like a condemned man awaiting the verdict of the jury. I mean I _could_ swim, but not that well, and I really didn't want to give it a try…jumping off what seemed to be impossibly tall cliffs.

"Dude, cheer up," Quil said laughing, "you look like you're about to die." I rolled my eyes and looked away. Now wasn't the time to bring up my insecurities; they would have to wait until I could find someone to share them with… which will never happen. The other two guys were already at the cliff, chatting amiably; that is until we walked up… Or should I say I. It seems that whenever I walked over things got quiet.

I rubbed my arm out of sheer nervousness. Maybe I could just sit up her and watch.

"So who's first?" Seth said, his voice cheerful, verging on annoying, as he tried to break the awkward silence.

"I think that little Quinny should go first, since she _is_ the youngest," Quil said, grinning evilly. Oh hell no, he was NOT making me do this. I shook my head stubbornly and pouted. There is no way he could make me get anywhere near that cliff. My childish pouting made the guys chuckle, which in turn made me blush.

"I'll… just stay up here," I said nervously, plopping down in the sand not too far from the edge of the cliff.

"Fiiiine," Quil said grumbling and acting childish, "Ruin all the fun." I chuckled.

What happened next quite literally made me the most flustered I've ever been. Ya know, normally seeing a guy shirtless was ok. I mean you see ads all over magazines and stuff, but when you have three fairly well muscled guys standing in front of you, it's quite awkward. I mean it wasn't so awkward with Quil because, well because he is my cousin. But both Seth and Jacob… now that was a different story.

I averted my eyes as both guys took off their shirts, a blush creeping across my caramel skin. Even with my averted eyes, I couldn't help but notice how Jacob's muscled rippled under his skin as he moved. Realizing this, I blushed even more, if that was humanly possible, which it apparently was because I was achieving it.

And before I could even think another dirty, teenage thought, all three men disappeared over the edge of the cliff. Even though I knew there was water below them, I couldn't help gasping. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath, something along the lines of 'One of these days…' I settled back into the sand, leaning on my arms and staring at the sky.

Quil had been right, it was quite a nice day, and the warm breeze carried the noise of the waves hitting the cliffs down below. That also meant that I could hear the raucous laughter and splashing coming from the water. I shook my head and smiled. Well, if they were down there that meant that _I_ wouldn't be tempted to let my mind wander about some _very_ attractive young men. I couldn't help but blush as I thought of Jake with his shirt off… and Seth too… but mostly Jake.

Seeing as it was a nice day, I peeled off my sweatshirt, revealing by bikini top. Now if any of the guys had been up here, I would never have been so… open about my clothing? I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on my knees, sorta staring at the horizon. I wish I had brought my camera; this would have been a really nice shot. I'll just have to come back here then.

The crunch of sand under feet made me jump as my head snapped to my left. I blushed, it was Jake. The others weren't with him, and I figured they'd probably not be back up until later, as I could still here their laughter from the water below.

His hair was wet and water flew off the ends as he shook his head and smiled nervously before sitting beside me. "Uh.. hey," he said. I blushed and looked back at the horizon, not sure I could trust my voice, I nodded my head as a hello. It was at that moment that I realized I was wonderfully half naked, which caused me to redden to the color of a ripe tomato… just great.

Jacob looked almost as uncomfortable as I did, he kept fidgeting and staring off, before peeking at my quickly when he thought I didn't know. It was almost like a school boy and… his first crush?

"So um… I… there's going to be a party at my house later… and I.. was wondering if you wanted to go?" he said nervously.

"Um… I'd like that," I said, not stuttering nearly as bad as he did, for once. I smiled nervously. 'Uh, what time.. is it?" I asked.

"Can.. Can I just pick you up at… 6-ish?" he asked, getting some of his nerves under control.

I smiled shyly. "I'd like that," I said smiling.

He beamed at me, and for a moment I saw that child I had met when I was six. Then I saw the familiar redness that was usually found on _my_ cheeks creep onto his face. "Uh… it's not like a date or anything," he said nervously, "the whole p… group will be there." I blushed and nodded my head quickly.

"Oh, yeah I knew that," I said softly, smiling nervously.

-----------

A/N: And that is where I'm going to leave it for now. I'm going to work on the next chapter right after I post this and that will cover the party for the most part.. it's not even really a party.. it's more of a… Shindig… I like that word. I would love you unconditionally if you review 3.


End file.
